The present description relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adapting the behavior of mobile devices based on observed mobility trends. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, space and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
In Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other systems, when a mobile device is in a connected state, channel information such as channel quality information (CQI), precoding matrix information (PMI), rank information (RI), and/or transmit power information is measured dynamically for a particular channel. The measured channel information is reported back to the sender and then applied to communications over the respective downlink or uplink channel to adapt channel performance. The reporting back of measured channel information and the application of the measured channel information can introduce unwanted delays for adapting channel parameters to account for changing conditions on both uplink and downlink channels.